crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Out on a Tether
Out on a Tether is the first Tether story by Morpheus, telling the origin of the character. It was released on March 16, 2017, and tell events happening from October 2 to 27. Synopsis Michael "Mikey" Cook was the second son of a small-time Reno crook and his estranged wife, who had died of a drug overdose after leaving the family. Being a short and chubby geek, he didn't have many friends and only escaped being a "designated bullying victim" due to his big jock older brother offering him a modicum of protection. A comics fan and aspiring comics artist, he created his own characters, "Major Macho" and his nemesis, the villainess "Ms. Perfect." After discovering his new mutant powers, Mikey found himself dragged into one his father's (along with his father's friend/accomplice Marco's) petty schemes, attempting to deceive a local gangster, Mr. Harper . Not only that didn't work, as their attempt to make good on their debt ended up disrupting a planned large heist by Mr. Corvas, a local crimelord above Harper. Attempting to save his own skin, Mikey's father threw the blame on Mikey, delivering him to Corvas. Mikey escaped and went on the run, hiding at his friend Aaron Matthews' home. Since he seemed to be changing into a girl, he decided to go ahead and assume a female identity. To his own surprise, Mikey found out that this didn't bother him, and in fact he enjoyed his new feminine appearance. Figuring out she was actually an undiagnosed transgender woman all along, Mikey took the name Michelle. Eventually, Michelle was tracked down and captured by one of Corvas's superhuman associates, a warper named White Diamond. Surprisingly, Diamond and her partner Focus didn't deliver her to Corvas; instead, they only requested that she help them into another heist, to make up for the money they missed earning in the job she, her father and Marco had disrupted. White Diamond took Michelle under her wing, giving her a crash course in femininity and purchasing her a new wardrobe. Focus and White Diamond had Michelle tested by Dr. Betty and helped her to understand better her powers. Eventually, the new job was revealed: they, along with another partner named Tech Head, hit a warehouse owned by Doctor Avarice, getting out with a fortune in platinum ingots -- and leaving hundreds of other items to be discovered by the police. Corvas was unhappy in receiving only his standard "local crimelord commission", however -- he would prefer to get the whole stash, but that was now impossible. An attempt to extract revenge from Focus and White Diamond ended up with Corvas, Harper and several henchmen dead. Focus was impressed by Michelle's performance, and offered to pay her way to Whateley Academy, with the understanding that she would help in a few jobs until graduation. Day by day 2001-10-02 Mike has the usual problems in school with bullies. He’s a budding comic book artist. That evening he’s picking up take-out when he has a weird feeling. After getting home with the food, he has a feeling there’s a bungee cord or tether attaching him to the restaurant. He pulls on it, and teleports. 2001-10-06 Mike looks at himself. He seems to have lost about 15 pounds and his hair has gotten both darker and longer. There’s also something about his face. Mike’s father wants him to make a delivery and gives him a small box. Mike sets a tether so he can escape quickly, but discovers it will only reach about two blocks. The delivery goes bad and Mike barely escapes. 2001-10-08 Mike endures another school day. After it’s over, Jackson tries to bully him, and Mike escapes using a tether he’d set that morning. He discovers that a scraped elbow suddenly is healed when he teleports. 2001-10-09 Mike goes to pick up dinner when he sees the bartender from when the delivery goes bad. He teleports back home, but the dinner doesn’t come with him. He discovers he’s tuning into one of his comic book characters, Ms. Perfect (a villain.) 2001-10-12 Mike’s father has come up with a scheme to rob a jewel transfer. Mike thinks it’s idiotic. He still goes with it. They encounter a hero, Windswept. Mike distracts her and then escapes. 2001-10-13 Mike’s father tries to turn him over to Corvis, the local mob boss. Mike escapes and tries to go to ground. 2001-10-14 Mike wakes up in the tool shed behind his friend Aaron’s house. Aaron helps him disguise himself as a girl, Michelle, but she doesn’t tell him that she actually likes it. 2001-10-15 Michelle is sitting on a park bench watching people and exercising her esp sense. Finally, a cop comes by and asks what a young girl is doing out of school. She checks out several stores, and eventually shoplifts a number of items from one. Then she runs into White Diamond, who is one of the villains from Corvis’ office. Michelle wakes up in a nice hotel bedroom. It turns out to be part of a suite that’s currently occupied by the two villains from Corvis’ office, Focus and White Diamond. Focus tells Michelle that she owes him one job because of the job that they’d interfered with. They agree that Focus will tell Corvis that Mike Cook is dead. White Diamond turns out to not be able to speak, due to minor GSD in her vocal cords. 2001-10-16 White Diamond drives Michelle to a powers testing center in California, run by a “Dr. Betty” who said she had originally been known as the Nightmare Nurse. She eventually decides on Ex-3, Warper 3 and Esper 2. 2001-10-17 Michelle practices her newly learned sign language. Then Michelle and White Diamond go shopping as well as for a hair styling and manicure. When they head back to the car, there’s a bomb that Michelle detects. Them a supervillian attacks. White Diamond disposes of him easily. 2001-10-18 This is only mentioned in passing, during the "Reno Nevada, Friday October 19th" section: > White Diamond had bought me some paper and drawing pencils, partly to keep me occupied, and partly to reward me for saving her from the car bomb the other day. > ... > White Diamond had taken me out for another shopping trip. It had actually been less about shopping, and more about testing my powers. Each time we went into a new store, she had me point out where the cameras were as well as if there were any undercover security guards. She had me do this in a couple banks as well. Still, I’d come away from it with even more clothes, so I wasn’t complaining. 2001-10-19 Michelle spars with both Focus and White Diamond, learning a few rudiments of fighting. They discuss the job with Corvis and Harper. Then they decide on a temporary code name for Michelle: Tether. 2001-10-20 Tether, Focus, White Diamond and Tech Head raid one of Dr. Avarice’s caches. They fight off Windswept, Cast Iron and the Star Spangled Woman. 2001-10-21 There is no honor among thieves. Or Mob bosses. There’s a slight disagreement. Corvis and Harper wind up dead. After finding a safe house, Focus offers to send Tether to Whateley, all expenses paid, for future considerations. 2001-10-23 Michelle picks up a few items from her old apartment and says goodbye to Brad and Aaron. 2001-10-27 Michelle arrives at Whateley Academy, and will room with Twist. Characters * Mikey/Michelle Cook * Brad Cook (Mike's brother) * Harry Cook (Mike's father) * Aaron Matthews (Mikey's best friend) * Marco (Harry Cook's friend/accomplice) * Mr. Harper (deceased crook) * Windswept * Mr. Corvas (deceased crook, Harper's boss) * White Diamond (Martina Simmons) * Focus (Adam Dupree) * Dr. Betty * Tech Head * Doctor Avarice (mentioned) * Cast Iron * Star Spangled Woman * Mrs. Horton * Twist (Jennifer) Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen0